In telephone communications, voice mail systems are provided so that telephone callers may leave voice mail messages to users of the system. Accordingly, many features are provided by voice mail systems to allow users to access their voice mail messages in a convenient and useful manner. For example, a user may be provided options to allow the user to navigate through the recorded message using his telephone keypad or voice input that can effect a skip, rewind, pause, or other similar operations.
However, in some situations, a user may not be able to review and comprehend a voice mail message via his telephone or other audio terminal with conventional voice mail options. Additional servicing of a voice mail message may be needed. For example, a voice mail message may be in a language that the user is not able to understand. Thus, although the user may be able to access the voice mail message, he or she may not be able to comprehend it. Similar problems also appear in other types of messaging systems.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.